the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Are We Done Yet?
| screenplay = Hank Nelken | story = Hank Nelken | based on = | starring = | music = Teddy Castellucci | cinematography = Jack Green | editing = Craig Herring | studio = | distributor = Sony Pictures Releasing | released = | runtime = 92 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $58.4 million }} 'Are We Done Yet?' is a 2007 American family comedy film starring Ice Cube.The film is a loose remake of the comedy of 1948 by Cary Grant, ''Mr. Blandings Builds His Dream House, and a sequel to the comedy of 2005, Are We There Yet? The film was directed by Steve Carr from a screenplay by Hank Nelken. It was produced by Revolution Studios and RKO Pictures and distributed by Columbia Pictures. The film was shot on location in Tsawwassen, British Columbia, Canada, but is set in Newberg, Oregon, United States. Plot Two years after the events of Are We There Yet?, Nick Persons (Ice Cube) has married Suzanne (Nia Long) and moved her, Kevin (Philip Daniel Bolden), and Lindsey (Aleisha Allen) into his apartment, also purchasing a 2007 Cadillac Escalade (after he accidentally burnt up his Lincoln Navigator SUV in the previous film by leaving the lighter unattended inside). He has also sold his sports memorabilia store with Marty. The family has also got a Berger Picard pet dog and named it Coco. Kevin and Lindsey have both matured since the previous film. While getting ready for an interview with Magic Johnson to launch a sports magazine, Suzanne tells Nick that she is pregnant and they later find out that they will be twins. For more space, Suzanne and Nick go check out a house in the suburbs. They meet Chuck Mitchell Jr. (John C. McGinley), the resident real estate agent/contractor there, and after some talking, Nick decides to take the house. The family then packs up their things and moves into the house, with Lindsey and Kevin (mostly the former) being against it. However, as it turns out, Nick failed to get the house inspected first, and they soon find a mold infestation, and Nick becomes angry with Chuck as while trying to resolve the mold issue, he discovers even more problems with the house, and almost destroys it trying to fix them all. Meanwhile, Lindsey sneaks out to go to a party with one of the teenage workers who is Chuck's friend, and when Nick finds out, he grounds her. He finally decides to fire Chuck, which causes all those working on the house to quit out of loyalty to Chuck, and Suzanne to take the kids and move into the guest house, with the parting shot, "You're the one tearing this family apart, Nick!" After taking some time to think, Nick decides to fix the house on his own and also to apologize to Chuck, especially when he was told that Chuck lost his wife a few years previously. Chuck responds by bringing his friends back to help. When Suzanne goes into labor with the hospital half an hour away, Nick, Kevin and Lindsey have to deliver the babies. Chuck tries to get there, but his truck breaks down and he is forced to power walk down to the house. While she's still in labor, Nick gets a call from Magic Johnson. After Suzanne gives birth to identical twin boys, the movie ends six months later with a big BBQ in their backyard, at which Nick debuts his new magazine titled Are We Done Yet?, based on his experience building the house. Cast * Ice Cube as Nick Persons * Nia Long as Suzanne Kingston-Persons * John C. McGinley as Chuck Mitchell Jr. * Aleisha Allen as Lindsey Kingston * Philip Daniel Bolden as Kevin Kingston * Tahj Mowry as Danny Pulu * Dan Joffre as Billy Pulu * Pedro Miguel Arce as Georgie Pulu * Linda Kash as Mrs. Rooney * Hayes MacArthur as Jimmy the Bartender * Colin and Gavin Strange as The Persons' Twins * Jonathan Katz as Mr. Rooney * Earvin "Magic" Johnson as himself The character "Marty" who was played by Jay Mohr in Are We There Yet? did not appear in the film, but he is mentioned briefly. He later returns in the television series Are We There Yet?, but is played by Christian Finnegan. Release The film made $58.4 million worldwide. The film was released in the United Kingdom on June 8, 2007, and opened on #3, behind Oceans Thirteen and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes the film has an approval rating of 8% based on 92 reviews, and has an average score of 3.34 out of 10. The site's consensus reads: "Are We Done Yet? plays it way too safe with generic slapstick and uninspired domestic foibles." On Metacritic the film has a weighted average score of 36 out of 100, based on 21 reviews, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews." Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B" on an A+ to F scale.Richard Roeper said "It's just awful. It's beyond awful." Neil Smith for BBC.com gave the film 1 out of 5 stars and wrote: "McGinley, as it happens, is the film's only trump card, his madcap multi tasker stealing every scene he's in and leaving the movie's nominal star for dead." In one of the few positive reviews, Nathan Rabin of The A.V. Club gave the film a grade B, and praises McGinley and calls Ice Cube's performance "strangely charming". Rabin concludes: "It isn't gangsta, but it's winning all the same." The film was nominated for a Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Prequel, Remake, Rip-off or Sequel (lost to I Know Who Killed Me). See also * The Money Pit * Mr. Blandings Builds His Dream House Category:2007 films Category:2000s comedy films Category:2000s sequel films Category:American films Category:American film remakes Category:American sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on multiple works Category:Films about dysfunctional families Category:Films set in Oregon Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Magic Johnson Category:Pregnancy films Category:Cube Vision films Category:Revolution Studios films Category:RKO Pictures films Category:Films directed by Steve Carr Category:Films produced by Ice Cube Category:African-American comedy films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Films shot in British Columbia